What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1)
What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1) is the ninth episode of Season 6 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on January 2, 2007 in Canada, and on January 5, 2007 in the United States. Summary Craig comes home with his new rock-star lifestyle, and he and Manny pick up right where they left off. Ellie loves the new, dangerous Craig, and everyone else does, too. Except for his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Liberty crushes J.T. and Mia's relationship with the most dangerous weapon she has: the truth. Main Plot Craig's back in town for a music festival, and Manny can't help picking up right where they left off. Craig is embracing the rock star lifestyle, and though everyone else - especially Ellie - think he's amazing - Manny has to decide if the new, dangerous Craig is the same one she fell in love with. While away in Vancouver Craig developed an addiction to cocain as a way to deal with his nerves when performing. Manny walks in on Craig snorting coke just before the performance, looking shocked, while Craig looks high as a kite. Sub Plot J.T. and Mia couldn't be happier as Degrassi's newest couple. Everyone's happy for them, except, of course, Liberty. So she decides to tell Mia all about what happened between her and J.T. J.T. offers to look after Mia's daughter Isabelle. She tells him he is like no other boy she's met, so J.T. asked her on a date to the Dot. Mia is waiting at the Dot and Liberty is there with Toby. While Mia is waiting for J.T. to arrive, Liberty sits next to her and tells her she looks pretty. She also finds the perfect opening to tell Mia all about her and J.T. by mentioning how cute Isabelle is. She tells Mia about how she and J.T. had a baby, but put him up for adoption last year, and about how he stole drugs and tried to commit suicide. She leaves to go back to her friends, and Mia storms out of the Dot, enraged that J.T. told her none of this. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "What's it Feel Like to Be a Ghost" by Taking Back Sunday. *This is the first drug addiction in the TNG series. *This episode was originally titled "Shake the Disease". *Craig took the drugs to boost his self-confidence and to help quell his nervousness. *Lindsay Lohan was referenced in this episode. |-| Gallery= 35356.PNG 8586.PNG 3463.PNG 9690.PNG 46743.PNG 964847.PNG 34525.PNG 36757.PNG 63464.PNG 856875.PNG 5758658.PNG 274576.PNG Craig's face.jpg Zvd366.jpg Zsa23232.jpg Zcx35232.jpg Zcvcbv464677.jpg Zad2323.jpg Za241444.jpg Za32432.jpg Za24455.jpg Za3567.jpg Za2425.jpg Sc46785.jpg Sad3432.jpg Jhj8787.jpg Jhj6754.jpg Aza224.jpg 610 007.jpg image22rter.jpg Evryone.jpg Jtma.jpg Jiadd.jpg WIFLTBAG1-0031.jpg WIFLTBAG1-0064.jpg WIFLTBAG1-0069.jpg WIFLTBAG1-0077.jpg WIFLTBAG1-0183.jpg WIFLTBAG1-0273.jpg WIFLTBAG1-0317.jpg WIFLTBAG1-0613.jpg WIFLTBAG1-0615.jpg WIFLTBAG1-0816.jpg WIFLTBAG1-0869.jpg WIFLTBAG1-0990.jpg WIFLTBAG1-0993.jpg WIFLTBAG1-1003.jpg WIFLTBAG1-1031.jpg WIFLTBAG1-1170.jpg WIFLTBAG1-1270.jpg WIFLTBAG1-1294.jpg tumblr_m57wtoAXUy1qc1tpr.jpg 5-brucas59 (2).jpg 12-brucas59 (2).jpg 14-brucas59 (1).jpg 36-brucas59 (1).jpg 62-brucas59 (1).jpg Tumblr m57whtbeRD1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m57wdobXVq1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m57we5s85e1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m57w5bujbd1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m57vzjBUUe1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m57vmrxA3E1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m57veavaYN1qc1tpr.jpg What-It-Feels-Like-To-Be-a-Ghost-craig-and-ellie-15662814-535-330.jpg 492px-34525.png Ellsbells.jpg 54335rd.jpg 64erf.jpg 3453ed.jpg 4353rd.jpg 33e.jpg 4353ew.jpg 04 (3).jpg Jtia.jpg LIA.jpg Mibert.jpg 3453f.jpg 343k.jpg 5657d.jpg 5434ed.jpg 4erwe.jpg 3534f.jpg 53eds.jpg 543ers.jpg 53453rew.jpg 4334d.jpg 3453e.jpg 534543.jpg 353d.jpg 345435d.jpg 4545d.jpg 543ds.jpg 5435d.jpg 3543k.jpg 4334ddg.jpg 3424s.jpg 4353e.jpg 4335d.jpg 5354d.jpg 435ds.jpg 345dd.jpg 353wsd.jpg 434ewsd.jpg 4345w.jpg 4345w.jpg 2424s.jpg 43rw.jpg 423s.jpg 342eds.jpg 424ds.jpg 4234d.jpg 42342ds.jpg 4432d.jpg 3453sx.jpg 345s.jpg 64fdd.jpg Craig season6 006.jpg WIFLTBAG1-0630.jpg 443d.jpg 4353d.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Steve Belford as Jesse Stefanovic *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Brad Hart as Backstage dude *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Larissa Vouloukos as Isabella Jones Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *J.T.: "I think there should be a daycare at Degrassi." Mia: "And I should be Lindsay Lohan!" *Emma: "True love is worth fighting for." *Liberty: "We don't take pitches from irresponsible slackers with ill-researched schemes. J.T.: "I guess not since judgmental robots make the decisions. A Degrassi daycare COULD make life easier for students!" *Ellie: "Well, I don't have any neuroses, of course." Manny: "Really? Because I thought being constantly rejected by guys would mess you up, Ellie." Ellie: "Yeah, yeah, I feel bad because I take time to meet guys who actually like me. " Dylan: "Oh dear. " Ellie:In fact, I don't know how I made it through high school without having my breasts shown online." |-| Featured Music= *''"Passing By"' by Jake Epstein *"Turning Colours Into Greys"'' by Paper Moon *''"Blind"'' by Universal Honey *''"Drowning"'' by Jake Epstein *''"Last Drop"'' by Only Forward *''"Passenger 24"'' by Melissa Mclelland |-| Link= *Watch What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost (1) on YouTube *Watch What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost (1) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes